the girl who knew (remake)
by pearl32102
Summary: This is a story of a girl who loved to read everything, but sadly she could't remember anything she read. she tried and tried so many times to the point were she got a major headache. when people asked er what the book she was reading about she would simply tell them to get the book or find out you self i don"t want to spoil it.
1. Chapter 1the elegant man

introduction

There was a girl who loved to read, but sadly could not remember anything she read. She tried and tried the point were she got a major headache. When people asked her what she was reading she would simply tell the to find out yourself or get the book i don't want to spoil it for you, then she would give a big smile and continued to read what she was reading. The was on a bench in the park when school let out. The girls name was Lilly White. Lilly had bright blue eyes that you could get lost in, her hair was bright blond, her skin soft and pale white like snow. Way off in another land called NEKO was lillys true form, were it was being held for safe keeping til lilly woken her powers.

when lilly woke up that morning she had a really bad headache and thought that it was beacuse she read to much again. when lilly was littler her mom thought that there was something wrong with lilly so she tool her to a doctor. The doctor said there was nothing wrong. When lilly went to scool she would study all day just to to get a good grade on a test every day. One day in the land of NEKO the queen had fallen sick and her only wish was that she would be able to see her daughter once befor she died. The queen had order her fateful servant to go get lilly, but that servant despised lilly and the queen.

this is new to me so please be nice and i hope u like the intro 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Part 1

The Elegant Man

when lilly was out of school here was a big black car waiting there, everyone was surrounding the car. Then lilly saw the man, the man was dressed all in white, also had black

hair, purplish eyes, and had really pale skin lke lilly. Then lilly got a major headache, so lilly went to the bus and waited til she got home. When lilly got home she got a snack and

started to do her home work in her room. Her mom and dad were at work til nine so lill had to make her own dinner and of course save some for her mother and father. then lilly

was about to go to bed, but decided to get some air before she went to bed. she got on the balcony and looked out over the river. Then some one tapped lily's shoulder , when lilly

turned around it was the man dressed in white. the headache she had was now returning. the man said" are you lilly white ?" lilly nodded to the man half afraid and did not want to

say anything. the man said" good i have a message for you it is from your mother queen rose." lilly was cold and dizzy, then all that lilly saw was black. lilly had faited, when lilly

woke she was in her room. the man said " you had a fever and was cold so i took you into your room." lilly said "thanks and what is your name?" The servant looked shocked and

simply said" dear me i forgot to introduce myself, my name is Edward romous III, but you can call me Edward if you like." lilly looked like that name sounded really familiar. "Ahhh

you look like you realize me i am the servant of queen rose" lilly looked like the name also sound familiar to her. "who is this rose person you keep speaking of?" Edward looked

shocked " you don't remember any thing do you" said edward looking sad. " what are you talking about?" lilly saying with a curious look on her face. "Oh dear it is true you have

forgotten!" "I am sorry if i have forgotten someone important." "it is all right, ok do you want me to explain it to you?" lilly shook her head yes. then edward started to explain

every thing to lilly.

i hoped you liked the first chapter sorry it took me forever to finish this chapter i have been busy working on other things in my life. oh yeah please leave reviews and if you have suggestions for the story i will listen(read)and may write them in my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Visting The Queen Rose

Edward started to explain to lilly what had happened to her, while changeing the wet rag put on her head. Edward when lilly was born. the story went like this.

flashback

There was a woman that was laying in her bed surrounded by maids and doctors and one man that was the father of the child. The woman had very blond hair like lilly, bright blue eyes and pale white skin. When the mother gave birth to the beautiful baby girl the father and mother were so happy. The mother gave her the name of lilly white. The name was picked out because it was the mothers faveriote flower and white was the color she liked the most and that lilly would always be there precious little girl. Lilly grew and grew it was a happy family until the girls 3rd birthday. The sister of the mother named Helen had tried to kill lilly at her dad named Lucfier used magic to protect the child. The queen named Rose and the child ran throught the garden and into the castle. They ran to the dungen were no one could find them. The child was confused and scared but remained calm. The mother told her that she would like to see her one day and sent the child to kate and branden through a magical portle,the hole family has powers even lilly. shortly after she sent lilly to Kate and Branden a war broke out. The war was about who would get the childs powers that were in NEKO. one side said '' We will protect the childs powers and have no one have them until priencess Lilly returns.'' the other side desided to use the powers for them self and destory NEKO and the other kingdoms. The powers that Lilly had were really rare in magic, the rarer the magic the more stronger it would be. lucifer was the leader who was leading the armey of all the magical people and creatures. the side that would protect lillys powers. The other side was led by helen and her evil creatures of the night.


End file.
